


Unbearlievable

by mmmdraco



Series: V-day 2013 [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanako gives a gift of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbearlievable

"Um, Teddie?" Nanako skipped the last few steps up to him as he finished clocking out at Junes. "Yosuke-kun let me back here. I hope that's okay..."

Teddie laughed as he turned to her. "Nanako-chan! I can _bear_ ly believe how cute you are today. Did you bring me chocolate?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh! Did someone blab about it?"

"Huh? No, I just thought maybe you would since I was thinking I wanted some. Nanako-chan is usually the one who makes those kind of thoughts a reality."

She pulled out a small bag from behind her and handed it over. "I tried to make some myself, but I burned them. But I found these and thought you might like them?"

Teddie looked at the package and a bright smile lit up his face. "They're perfect. Little bears! I love them. Did you get these for everyone?"

"I... I'm in high school now, you know." Nanako brought one foot back so she could tap her toe against the concrete floor in the hallway. "I'm not a little girl anymore. So this year, I'm only giving chocolates to the person I like."

Teddie clutched the bag in one hand and his smile spread into something a little softer. "And you like me?"

Nanako nodded, blushing furiously. "I do."

Picking up her hand, Teddie brought it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back. "Then I accept your chocolate and your love."

"Big Bro told me to tell you that anything you want to give me has to get run by him first to make sure it's appropriate. I wasn't really sure what he meant, but, there. Now I've told you."

Teddie sighed. "Sensei tries to take away all of my fun sometimes. It's un _bear_ lievable."

Nanako leaned in and stood on tiptoe to kiss the tip of his nose. "S-so are you." She pulled away suddenly. "I need to run by the bookstore now, but I'll see you soon!" She walked fast, only pausing when she was standing outside of Junes, but her heart was beating like she'd just run a marathon. She just hoped that Big Bro wouldn't be too against them dating. Teddie was older... but come to think of it, she didn't really know by how much... Just that he made her feel warm inside, and happy.

Nodding firmly, Nanako decided that if Big Bro was a problem, she could always make something "special" to have in the fridge for when he visited. She loved him a lot, but he ate a lot of weird things. Come to think of it, he might have even enjoyed the burnt chocolate.


End file.
